


if you're a wolf, i'm a wolf

by gendryxaryatrash



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gendryxaryatrash/pseuds/gendryxaryatrash
Summary: axg notebook au





	if you're a wolf, i'm a wolf

Gendry watched Arya climb the tree swiftly, a smile crinkling the skin around his eyes. But, as ever, his thoughts got the better of him, and even as he watched her in her crazy perfection, the smile faded.

“Arya,” he started, his voice a stranger’s even to his own ears.

From the lowest tree limb where she stood grinning, she glanced down at him, curious at his tone. 

“What are we doing?” His voice was now even more strangled than before. He had been having more fun with her this one summer than he’d ever had in his entire life, which is why it was easy to forget that he was just the town’s auto mechanic, and she was the senator’s daughter.

As always, even from her place in the tree above him, she as good as read his thoughts. Instead of responding, her smile grew and suddenly she jumped from the tree and landed in a crouch on all fours and howled. Gendry was caught so off-guard, he couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Do you think I was a wolf in another life?” Arya asked lightly even as she trampled awkwardly through the damp grass on hands and knees.

Frustrated as he was that she wasn’t answering his question, he still couldn’t help but smile. “What do you mean?” 

“Like reincarnation,” she clarified, as she circled around him as if she really was a wolf, forcing him to turn in dizzying circles to keep up with her. 

She howled again and pawed at his legs playfully. He shook his head but laughed unwillingly anyway. “I don’t know,” he said. By now, Gendry’s disheartening thoughts about reality had faded, and a smile seemed permanently etched on his face.

“I think I was,” Arya answered decisively as she rolled around in the grass in a way reminiscent of her pet hound Nymeria. 

Gendry rubbed the back of his neck as he gazed down at her, and as always, was taken aback by how beautiful and funny and clever she was, and as always, blown away that she’d chosen him. 

She paused in the grass, her eyes reading his, but her smile only became more mischievous. “Say I’m a wolf,” she demanded.

It was a game almost. Gendry teased her about always getting what she wanted. So, when asked, he refused to give her what she wanted. It was game because, in the end, Gendry always gave Arya what she wanted. Always.

She hopped back up to her hands and knees, looking as though she was going to pounce. “Say I’m a wolf.” She said again, grinning maniacally. 

“Don’t do it,” Gendry warned, backing up a step from her as she leaned toward him as if to jump on him. 

“Say I’m a wolf,” she ordered, pawing the earth with her right foot, which made him think more of a bull about to charge than a wolf. 

“Stop it,” he warned again, but his smile belied his words. 

Arya gave a pitiful growl for a wolf as she sprang up at him. “Say it.”

“You’re not. You’re not.” He insisted as he caught her in his arms, and they both went tumbling to the ground laughing. 

They wrestled around in the damp grass for a few long moments, both vying for dominance. And although Arya was quicker, Gendry was stronger. Finally, he caught both her wrists in one hand and held her down in the grass with his body, but from her grin, he could tell she was far from upset.

“You’re a wolf,” he said finally, kissing her full on the mouth. The struggle left her completely as she returned the kiss, and he let go of her wrists, so she could put her arms around him. 

She pulled away breathlessly but kept her face near his. “Now, say you’re a wolf too.” She insisted, nipping at his jaw with her teeth.

Gendry studied Arya’s face as he gazed down at her adoringly and realized she wasn’t just being silly; she was giving him an answer to the question he’d first asked. He realized then that he loved her fully and completely. 

“If you’re a wolf,” he said seriously, his eyes boring into hers, “I’m a wolf.” 

Arya gazed up at him misty-eyed then stole his lips again with hers. Gendry kissed her back fervently, wishing they could live in this moment forever and dreading what the end of summer would bring.


End file.
